Just Maybe
by MoonlightWalks
Summary: Sequel: After Bella told Edward she needs time, her heart and mind broke. Something later pushes her over the edge and erases her memories. Then Jacob finds her wandering in the forest. Years later she finds the Cullens again. Who will she choose? JxB ExB
1. Prologue

* * *

**HI EVERYBODY!! Miss me? This is the sequel to Come Back To Me! Hope you enjoy it!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight series in any way, shape, or form! Do not sue me! I'M TO YOUNG TOO BE SUED!**_

**IMPORTANT!!**

This first Chapter is a memory that Bella is trapped in. Like a nightmare that you can't wake up from. And when she told Edward she needed time, she sort of went crazy or sort of deadpan and she stays like that for a while, just a heads-up. So, when you see _italics _it's her old self talking. But the _**bold italics**_ are her crazy side talking. And the underlined is memories (remember her gift is looking through other peoples memories?). Now that's out of the way:

Ladies and Gentlemen, May I Present You…

* * *

_Just Maybe._

I was at the super-market for Rosalie. She wanted more make-up, and was busy, meaning she was looking at herself in the mirror again. Lost in my thoughts, I walked into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I said, flustered. I looked up and gasped. Looking straight into my golden eyes was my dad.

_Charlie... _

"No need," he said. "It was probably my fault. I'm lost in my head somewhere," he said with a sad smile. I thought about him. I flashed to a minute before.

I see a girl who looks like me (_who is exactly me_) looking at the make-up on the shelves. I sigh and walked away, thinking about a small baby girl in my hands. "Oh Bella…" Charlie's voice echoes. "I miss you so much…" a slight jolt takes me away from his voice and I hear a young girl talking. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" I look down and see me. Bella Swan. Supposed car crash victim who died. 

I come back and Charlie is looking at me strangely.

"Oh, me too! I just got lost again. Sorry for bumping into you," I put a smile on and walked by him, hearing his heart beat fast. Then it happened. His heart had missed beat. He couldn't breathe, and collapsed right in the middle of the aisle.

"Somebody help!" I cried rushing over to him. His breathing ragged and raw was the only thing I was focused on._ Oh Charlie…_ "Charlie. Charlie it's me," I whispered. His face is masked in pain and sorrow. His eyes shifted to mine. A little light shines through the dark brown.

"Look at me dad!" I said.

"…Bells?" he slurred a small smile on his face. And his eyes drift and the small light fades; the smile still in place.

I sobbed, but no tears. There never are tears. I ran forgetting everything, but some small part of me wanted to slow down. But I ran. I ran into the forest. It didn't look familiar but I didn't care. My head span, my lungs hurt but from what I don't know. I fell clutching my heart. I wanted it to stop. I wanted to go away. To disappear. To be loved and adored. Like I was with Him…Edward. It triggered something in the back of my mind. Memories rush through my head like the wind through leaves. Edward laughing in my head, Alice, bored, wanting to go and shop, Emmett wresting with Jasper, Esme and Carlisle shaking their heads, laughing along with me. The pictures run and run in circles, the thoughts restless, the sounds so full of life and joy!

I sobbed again.

I wanted to forget.

_Maybe, I can. I can look into the past…maybe I can get rid of it, too._

So I looked into my memories. Renee came before my eyes. I pushed back on it. She smiled.

The image didn't go anywhere. She laughed.

I pushed harder. She told me to come down to meet Phil.

They blurred. I could make out my seventeenth birthday party with them.

I pushed 'till nothing else exist in my head. They told me they loved me.

Then the images blacked out. Nothing. I laughed. _It worked! _I tried to remember my childhood and nothing came up. It saddened me, but I didn't care. I could erase memories! I did the same thing with everyone else in my life. Charlie, Jessica, Mike, Angela, Eric. Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle. Anyone and everyone I thought of! Then came the hard one. Edward.

His smile. "Come on Bella! Please? For me?"

I pushed. He laughed.

My heart clenched. I pushed harder. His marble arms around me. Telling me about how he fell in love with me.

His God-like face blurred. My eighteenth birthday…

I pushed 'till I could not anymore. _Goodbye Edward. I love you. _

He smiled. "I love you too, My Bella." 

The image faded, along with me.

_Just Maybe I Can Forget…._

_To Live…_

_To Feel…_

_To Move… _

_To Think…_

_Just Maybe…_

…_I……Can……Forget…_

_You._

* * *

_It was cold and dark. There was no light. Nothing. Nothing in front of me or behind. Or around me, for the matter. I stuck out my hand and saw nothing. I looked and my feet and saw only black. I grabbed my hair and pulled. It hurt but I still saw nothing. Nothing. Nothing! NOTHING! I panicked. My breath couldn't be heard. My heart was dead but I am sure that it wouldn't be heard either. I yelled. It was swallowed by the dark. I fell to my knees, cried dried and soundless tears. Then I heard a voice. It echoed. I grinned. I got up and started running towards the sound, hope that I might be found was over me. Maybe I can get out of here! But, I stopped. I tried to move but it felt as though I was glued to the floor. My eyes widened. The voice! Maybe it can help._

"_HELP!" I cried or sobbed, I couldn't tell since I didn't hear myself. Not expecting I could. The voice rang louder and bigger. The words it spoke mixed and overlapped itself. It grew, louder and louder until it screamed in my ear. I screamed along with it, and even if my voice could be heard, the other voice would surely drown out. I felt weak and tired all of a sudden. And before I could do anything, I fell into the darkness, the voice saying the same two words over and over in my head._

_**JUST MAYBE**_

* * *

**__**

**_Review like your life depended on it!! (tehe…)_**

-Ida


	2. Discover Who I Am

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight series in any way, shape, or form!**_

_Italics: _Old Bella talking/thinking.

_**Bold italics**_ Crazy Bella talking/thinking.

Underlined: Peoples Memories.

* * *

Discover Who I Am…

As I was looking up at the trees, I was thinking. Maybe I was just laying there for no reason. Or maybe I was there for a reason. Did that make sense? If not, let me explain; I have been laying on the mossy and springy ground for quite some time now, with no idea where I was, what I was doing there, and (more importantly) who I was. Emphasis on "who". The only thing I remember was that I in a dark room for a very long time. Same thing, emphasis on "very". I have had a lot of time to think, just laying here. Like maybe I was in an accident or something, but how was I in an accident in a forest? Then I thought that maybe I was kidnapped and was dumped here. Or maybe it was something totally different! Maybe I was a bad person and something happened that made me come here and I hit my head, losing all of my memory! Then the un-important (and maybe even a little crazy) thoughts came to play…And let me tell you, it is easy to think things that don't seem important, but might actually be. Like I was thinking that I might be a super hero! Like that guy from that movie that I was watching a few days ago, the "Man faster than a speeding bullet"? How I remember something like that and not anything else is amazing really.

All of a sudden, I smelled a deer. Smelled! Not heard, not saw, smelled! _Man, that's cool!_ I thought, and then I got the urge to attack it and drain it of its blood! Disgusted (and nauseous) with myself I fought it until the animal ran away. Satisfied with myself I stayed there hoping no other little creature would come by.

So then I thought that I might be a villain, but if I was a villain then I would have killed the deer? I placed my hand over my heart. I gasped. I had no heartbeat! So I thought I was a zombie because I had no heartbeat, but then if I was a zombie, then why am I thinking logically and not about eating people's brains? It didn't make sense! So what am I? How did I come to be? I didn't even know my own name!

_**Bella… **_

"Mmm?" I said. I heard a very pretty voice. Almost melodically. I looked around. No one was there. _Bella?_ I thought. _Is that my name?_ Deciding it wasn't important right then, I made a decision to do something other than lying on the mossy ground, I got up and took my first step…Which made me face-plant into the ground and slide in the mud.

"Ow," I whispered. So apparently I had no feeling in my legs. Sitting up, I looked around while rubbing my legs. Maybe something can make me remember where I was, and how to get out of here. Not sure if it was north or south east or west, seeing as the sun was right above me, I started to get up again. Walking around, I knew it was getting me nowhere. So I started to jog. Then run. My jaw fell open. I was going really fast! The landscape around me was just a blur.

Awesome! Laughing to myself I didn't see the tree coming up. I screamed, trying to slow down. But I knew that no matter how I slowed down, I would still kill myself because of how fast I was going. I still tried and closed my eyes, waiting for impacted.

WHAM!

I tripped over the tree's root, falling into the tree.

CRACK!

I hope that's not my skull, 'cause if it is, I do not want to see my blood. I waiting for the pain to come crashing into my system, but it never came. I opened one eye and looked around. When I realized that I was surprisingly fine, I opened the other. I felt the bark right under me, and I thought that maybe I crashed into the tree and ended up hugging it. Then I thought that I was, and probably was getting splinters (and probably already had), I pushed against the tree.

"Oh. My. God…" I said in shock. I wasn't just hugging the tree, but I was LYING on the tree! Not only that, but I was a good five feet away from the trunk, where the plant snapped in half!

"Oh, my God!" I said a little louder. I shot up like light. I just ran over a tree! A TREE! One of the hardest and thickest and most defiantly tallest things on the earth! Oh, wow. I am strong! A little disturbed, but still…I got up shaking.

"Ummm…" I said looking around. Ok, have great sense of smell, I can run really fast, I am really strong. _What else is there?_ I thought desperately. But before I could do anything, I heard growling.

"Uh oh," I muttered. Apparently if a tree doesfall in a forest, someone _can_ hear it! I smiled at my little joke, but it quickly fell as three monstrous wolves came up to me._Frick, frick, frick, frick!_ I cursed in my head. I do not want to go through this! I don't want to be maimed! I whimpered as two more came.

"I am dead," I said out loud. "I am sooo dead…" Nothing can save me now. I backed up and, just my luck, tripped backwards over the fallen tree.

"Whoa!" I shrieked. I landed on my back, legs resting on a branch but feet in the air. Ok, add "clumsy" to the list. The growling ceased. I whimpered and closed my eyes. Then a flash of white and some clothes rustling. Then I felt something hitting the tree. _This tree is getting abused so much! _I thought.

_**Stupid thing…**_

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Bella?" said a musky voice. I opened my eyes again and looked onto a dark skinned man, with black hair ending at his shoulders blades. _**Ohh he's cute…**_I'm probably beet red right about now. Getting my thoughts together, I sighed.

"If you're gonna kill me, do it fast," I said, hoping my voice wasn't quivering. He cocked his head to the side.

"What?" he asked confused. I sighed again.

"Well clearly you were gonna kill me because your friends were _growling _- don't deny! - at me! So I am assuming you, too, were gonna kill me. And if not, then why are you here!?" I said. My speech gave me such a panic that I think I raised an octave or two…

"I'm not going to kill you, Bella. We heard the tree hit the ground and came over to see. And we found you and thought that you were _someone_ else," he said with a hiss. Ok not killing. But then I thought of something. I didn't know who he was! I didn't know if he was a friend or someone who will still end up killing me!

"Who-?" I choked. I'm too stunned to finish my sentence.

"You don't need to worry about that. But we need to get you up," he said. He probably thought I was referring to the "_someone_". He started reaching for me. I backed up.

"I meant, w-who are you?" I asked. I think his jaw hit the ground.

"Bella?" he asked shocked. "Bells, it's me!"

"Who are you?" I said more confidently.

"…Jacob," he whispered. I mouthed an "oh" and smiled.

"Hi Jake," I said. His face fell and he just looked utterly lost. We stayed there looking at each other for a few seconds, then his eyes glowed with mischief. I have a bad feeling that something that I might not like it.

**

* * *

****CLIFF-HANGER!! Bwahahahaha!! Ok, not much of a cliff-hanger but it was the best I could do...But yeah, I have been keeping you guys waiting and I was gonna add with this chapter but then I remember that it wouldn't go with the plot if I were to add anything.**

**Oh and I know vampires don't have blood so can't loose feeling in their legs, but when Bella took her step, she actually ran at vampire speed for a second and since she wasn't used to the speed, fell. And she thought that she just slid in the mud and moss. I was gonna put that little explanation in the story, but I didn't want to have to make her freak out yet. Review please! **


End file.
